Devices such as a TPMS (tire-pressure monitoring system) for monitoring the condition of a pneumatic tire (hereinafter, simply referred to also as “tire”) have been known. Using this type of device involves mounting an electronic component such as a sensor to the inner surface of the tire, so as to collect data that indicates the condition of the tire during travel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a rubber patch which holds a monitoring device in a detachable and re-attachable manner.
The tire repeatedly deforms when contacting a road surface during travel. Thus, the rubber seat or patch, which is an elastic body, repeatedly deforms as well by following the deformation of the tire. Here, the electronic component is housed in a case made of hard resin to prevent failure due to shock. For this reason, the case of the electronic component does not follow the deformation of the tire. In other words, stress resulting from the deformation of the tire is all absorbed by the rubber patch. This leads to a problem in that travelling with the tire for a long period of time results in cracking of the rubber patch, detachment of the bonding surfaces of the case of the electronic component and the rubber patch, and the like.